The Vigilante
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Follows Jack Watson and what he has to do in order to dish out justice to those that have hurt him and others. This story is not mpreg, but there might be an mpreg sequel.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

Jack Watson was a bitter man. Not bitter as in he hated everyone, because he didn't, but bitter as in sad, as throughout his life, he had experienced nothing but shit. Born into an abusive family, he was regularly abused by his father. His mother was a caring soul, but was often also abused. She was murdered when he was 5 years old, by his father, who was able to hide the evidence so well that he was never caught and her death was registered as suicide. That was something that Jack never forgot and never forgave. So much so, that when his father died, he denied him his wish to be cremated and only gave him a plain headstone that had only his name and the year that he died.

There was one even bigger grudge.

Jack had been married for 5 years to a woman called Sofia. She was the love of his life, and they had gone through shit together, having survived numerous attempts on their lives due to the fact that someone didn't like the 25-year age gap. That only made them stronger, until the day when Jack came home to find her dead with a stab wound to the neck that meant that parts of her spinal cord were visible.

"Who is this person?" Janet wanted to know.  
"I cannot tell you his name. If I do, then I fear that I won't be the one to punish him." Jack looked up.

Janet was Jack's friend and confidante in the 2 years that it had been since the murder. All Jack dared to disclose was that Sofia's killer was only a year older than he was, and that it was a man. He had been arrested, but Jack ensured that he was let go so that he could punish him himself.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me his name? He needs to be punished, whoever he is." Janet looked at Jack.  
"As I said, I cannot tell you, because if I do, he will go back to jail." Jack replied.  
"I need to know." Janet stood firm.  
"Okay, but on one condition and ONE condition only." Jack gave in.  
"What is that?" Janet wanted to know.  
"That you tell nobody, because I want to punish this man myself." Jack ordered. "His name is Phil Brady."

This was the first time that Jack had ever done that. His hands started to shake, for he was getting upset. He did not like to show his tears in front of Janet, because he wanted to stay strong and cling onto the hope that he would get to punish Phil and also the hope that none of this was really happening, as to him, life without Sofia was nothing but a dream.

"Is there anything you need?" Janet then asked.  
"I could do with a pen and some paper." Jack motioned.

Janet got up off the chair and walked over to the wooden table that had a pen and some paper on the top. She picked them up, and took them over to Jack.

"This is so I can come up with a way to punish the bastard." Jack noted.  
"I'll help with the punishment, if you need me to." Janet offered.  
"That will be a wise idea, because Phil is so big that it would take 2... there is the plan." Jack went wide-eyed.  
"What plan?" Janet was confused.  
"Isn't there a disused laboratory nearby?" Jack was trying to remember.  
"There might be. Why?" Janet replied and asked.  
"They often performed inhumane experiments on animals, and I know that Phil worked there because he was obsessed with all things inhumane." Jack then said. "Jack would tape everything, and at the scene of Sofia's murder, he left one such tape, and I brought it home and watched it."  
"What was in the tape?" Janet wanted to know.  
"Too grisly to say, but I will say that the animal was awake and could feel absolutely everything but was paralysed so it could not move." Jack replied. "As it happens to be, I still have that tape."  
"When do you want to punish him?" Janet then asked.  
"As soon as possible, although tomorroe night would be preferable and in the place where he ended many lives." Jack replied.

Without saying another word, Janet picked up the phone and dialled a number which turned out to be the number of the laboratory. Minutes later, she put the phone down, with a smile on her face.

"Who were you just on the phone to?" Jack wanted to know.  
"The laboratory, as they are still open, and happen to be in use again. As it is, they have the same desire that you have, and I didn't even have to mention Phil's name." Janet smiled.  
"Did they say whether or not he still works there?" Jack wanted to know.  
"He's a supervisor there, and is on his way there as we speak." Janet winked.

Not even a nanosecond later...

"We're going there." Jack got up.  
"Are you sure about this?" Janet became worried.  
"It's confirmation that we will be the last faces that he ever sees." Jack put his coat on.

Ever since an accident 12 years earlier, Jack had had to use a walking cane. It didn't bother him much, and the accident was caused by weather and not someone who was drunk and driving. His hair was completely white, and he had scars on his face from the years of abuse that he had suffered at the hands of his father.

Getting into the car (a blue Hyundai), Jack felt a wave come over him. It was not one of sadness (although the pain of losing Sofia would never go away), but one of fulfillment, as he was going to punish the man responsible for taking Sofia's life. He gave Janet the keys, as she was the only one out of both of them that was fit to drive.


	2. The Storm Part 1

"Do you have a picture of what he looks like?" Janet asked while driving.  
"No but the tape shows his face. You won't know what he looks like, but I do." Jack replied.  
"What does he look like?" Janet then asked.  
"Dark hair, hazel eyes, average build, no facial hair." Jack replied. "Is also a fucking narcissist, and thinks that the world revolves around him and him only, and that everyone else is an extension of him."  
"Does he have children?" Janet wanted to know.  
"No, as he's so narcissistic that he expects others to pay for him and no woman could or should stand for that kind of man. Not to mention the passion for doing inhumane things to defenceless beings. Now he's going to be defenceless whilst something inhumane is done to him." Jack flexed his hands.

Flexing hands was something that Jack did if nervous. It would be the first time since managing to "rescue" Phil from jail that they would meet, and it was all sudden but it had to be done nonetheless. Taking deep breaths, Jack was able to keep himself calm. Not knowing if Phil was the same looks-wise, he decided to look out of the window, for the info that he had given to Janet could have been fact at the time but not anymore.

Arriving at the laboratory, Janet made sure that she parked the car carefully. A man that fit Jack's description was standing at the entrance and looking in their direction. All of a sudden, the man started walking over.

"I think that might be him." Jack noticed.  
"Are you sure?" Janet was surprised and confused.  
"I'm sure, as he fits the description that I gave you." Jack replied. "Can you get my stick? I am going to try and come up with a lie."  
"I am more than willing to do so." Janet smiled.

Janet got out of the car and fetched Jack's walking stick, at the precise moment that the man stopped right in front of Jack, causing Jack to open the car door. Jack looked at the man's name badge, and saw that his name was indeed Phil Brady.

"Who are you?" Phil had forgotten.  
"I think you know who I am." Jack replied.  
"I do not. Now, why are you here?" Phil had seriously forgotten.  
"I am here because I am looking to start using one of your laboratories, and preferably today." Jack was not giving the secret away.  
"I don't remember hearing of any plans to use one of my laboratories, but nonetheless, you have my permission." Phil had no idea what was about to happen.  
"That's good, because you're gonna be my test subject." Jack stood up.  
"I... I don't understand." Phil was confused.  
"I will explain everything when we get into the laboratory. Tell me, what do you use for anesthetic?" Jack replied and asked.  
"We don't use anesthetic, as we use an enzyme found in the liver of the puffer fish, which paralyses the subject but does nothing to block the pain." Phil didn't know what was going to happen. "Would that be of any use to you?"  
"It depends, as what I plan on doing to you could cause pain, but at the same time, it could be painless." Jack replied.

Jack wasn't going to give Phil a painless time, as in his eyes, the monster standing before him did not deserve a painless death. How the death would happen, would be Jack's choice. Janet then reappeared, with Jack's walking cane (silver and blue).

"Are you a cripple?" Phil insultingly asked.  
"He who calls someone a cripple is the one who is crippled himself." Jack narrowed his eyes.  
"W... w... what is that supposed to mean?" Phil was confused.  
"Oh you will see." Jack whispered.

Jack hated the fact that someone of able mind and body was calling him a cripple because of his leg. It was something that pissed him off greatly, and he was not afraid to show it. Normally, he would lose the grudge, but Phil was someone that he wished death on. Phil straightened his jacket and smirked, as the memory was finally coming back to him, as if it were romantic sadism.


	3. The Storm Part 2

Jack saw the look, and his eyes narrowed even more. He deliberately walked on Phil's foot, causing the older man to yelp. It was something that was not going to be prevented.

"So... erm... do you want me to show you to a laboratory?" Phil winced.  
"You fucking bet." Jack mumbled.  
"I'll take that as a yes, then." Phil could hear Jack.  
"Of course that's a yes, because like I said, you are going to be the one that I try my experiment out on." Jack immediately replied.

Janet did not look at Phil, for she did not want to see what she was going to be dealing with. She just walked behind Jack, who walked behind Phil, who had no idea that he was going to die. They reached the laboratory that would be used, which had double doors and was more like an operating theater than a laboratory. Phil opened the door, before giving Jack the keys, blissfully unaware of what was going to happen.

"Where is the puffer fish enzyme?" Jack put on a white coat.  
"It is in the cabinet. Key in 5-1-2-0 to open the cabinet. Do you have a name tag?" Phil sat down on the table that would become his deathbed.  
"I don't, but then again, I've never needed one." Jack keyed in the number. "Did I tell you my name?"  
"You didn't." Phil replied. "What is your name?"  
"Jack Watson." Jack got out a syringe containing the enzyme.  
"I might have heard that name before, as someone with that name secured my release from prison." Phil had no idea.

Jack lunged forward and injected the enzyme into Phil's bloodstream. He had that look of anger on his face that scared Phil.

"The... the... the fuck?!" Phil was scared.  
"That's what you get for messing with the wrong person." Janet stood alongside Jack.  
"Who the FUCK are you?!" Phil was suspicious.  
"Don't you remember the young woman that you murdered? Of course you do. You know, the look on her face as you stabbed her in the neck, and the tape that you left. Don't think I didn't watch it, because I did, and I saw absolutely everything." Jack lay a now-paralysed Phil down on the table.

Phil couldn't even speak by this point, let alone move his limbs.

"There are clamps and tourniquettes in the drawer. Should I get them out?" Janet looked at Jack.  
"Do so, as I'm going to need them, and get the adrenaline out, as that's going to be needed." Jack replied and ordered.

Janet walked over to the drawer and got everything out. All the drawers had labels on, so that was how they knew where everything was. Janet brought over everything, and helped Jack tie the tourniquettes and attach the clamp so that Phil's tongue would not roll back. Jack then inserted a tube, which he would then connect to a drip, which would allow Phil to remain hydrated.

"Am going to give you a shot of adrenalin now, so that you don't pass out." Jack injected adrenalin into the tube.  
"Uuuuugggggghhhhh." Phil tried to say something.

Before Jack could reply, a young woman called Tabitha entered. She hated Phil with a passion, but for other reasons, as he had stolen a huge amount of money from her. She took one look at Jack and Janet, and smiled.

"Looks like someone has already started it." Tabitha smirked.  
"He murdered my wife." Jack looked at Tabitha.  
"And stole a million from me." Tabitha immediately said. "What are you going to do to him?"  
"Relieve him of his life." Jack replied. "Because it must be a huge burden to carry around, knowing that he's murdered my wife and so many other defenseless beings, stolen loads of money, is a downright arrogant fucking narcissist."  
"Shall I get anything?" Tabitha wanted to know.  
"Get something that will relieve Phil of his life in an appropriate manner." Phil ordered.

Tabitha silently vowed not just to get something that would kill Phil in an appropriate manner, but to have every scientist in the place present. She settled on a surgical saw that would normally be reserved for surgical experiments that would be forced upon innocent beings. She smirked, knowing that the man who was responsible for taking money from her would be paying in the most appropriate way.

"Now you know what it feels like to be helpless." Jack looked down at Phil, who was paralysed and totally defenseless. "You have caused suffering to many people, and all for your own selfish motive. You will be experiencing first-hand extreme pain, and you will be powerless to stop it from happening. What's that? You want it? This will be the last day of your life, and only the devil can help you out. You're scared, aren't you? Good, because when you murdered my wife, you did so KNOWING that she was terrified. Now you're terrified, but you can't tempt fate. That is why you were allowed to leave prison, because we knew that some day, this would happen, and that day has come."

Tabitha walked in with the surgical saw. She ensured that the straps on the table were fitting.

"Shall I tape his eyes shut?" Tabitha looked at Jack.  
"Tape them open, and lower the mirror, as he's going to get the best seat in the house." Jack ordered.

There was a mirror above, as all beings were forced to watch their deaths.

"Rip his clothes off." Jack then ordered.

Janet grabbed a pair of scissors and ripped off Phil's clothes. Jack was then able to attach a heart monitor, which was on and ready to start beeping.

"Didn't that Sheldon guy get a tape of himself that time he did that criminal in?" Jack looked at Tabitha.  
"He did, and I remember it, but there is no chance that we would be able to do it because cameras are not allowed here." Tabitha whispered. "It is a strictly camera-free zone, and under no circumstances are the rules to be bent."

Jack had a camera on him that he could use for filming.

"I am going to break that rule, so Janet will film this, and you are going to help me carry it out." Jack replied and ordered. "Plug the saw in and we will get to work."  
"Let me do something first." Tabitha got out some thread and a needle.  
"Are you sure about that?" Jack was confused.  
"Phil enjoyed doing it to animals before killing them, so he's going to enjoy it being done to him." Tabitha whispered.

Tabitha walked forward and stitched Phil's mouth closed, leaving only a small gap for the clamp. She then taped his eyes so that they remained open, even though he looked at her with a look that was obviously that of someone who was terrified, but she didn't care, and neither did Jack, or Janet. She then walked over to Jack, and plugged the surgical saw in and turned it on, smirking as Jack hovered over the button.

"Prepare for hell." Jack looked at Phil, who was now unable to make any sound.

Jack then pressed the button, and got to work. Phil was wide-eyed with pain, but Jack didn't care, because Phil was getting the death that he deserved. Tabitha used a flame torch to cauterise the stumps so that Phil would not bleed out quickly. Phil cried out due to the pain, but was unable to make any sound due to the stitches. By the time both legs and arms were gone, Phil was close to passing out, so Jack gave him another shot of adrenalin to keep him conscious. Jack then turned the saw off, and grabbed a scalpel. He and Tabitha were both wearing latex gloves and masks, and Janet was filming the entire thing.

"Get ready to put him on bypass." Jack looked at Tabitha.  
"Anything to keep him alive until the very end. Will even intubate him if need be." Tabitha replied.

Jack then thrust the scalpel into Phil's chest, and slowly guided the scalpel down from the top of his sternum to the tip of his member. It caused Phil great pain, but Jack didn't give a damn.

"This is what pain is like." Jack looked at Phil. "You have completely lost your dignity, but we're not stopping there, as you are going to be alive until the very last moment. Yes, I am getting off on this, just like you got off on murdering my wife. Enjoy every moment of this, as this is nothing compared to what you will suffer in hell. Like I said, only the devil can help you out. Will he? I don't think so."

Removing the lower organs, Jack threw them into a bin. Tabitha immediately cauterised the blood vessels so that no blood was lost. Jack then looked at her, and she gave him a pair of pliers, which he would use to break Phil's ribcage. He did so carefully, making sure that nothing was punctured. He then gave Phil a shitload of adrenalin, because what would happen after he took the organs out would be the most painful part. Jack then removed the vital organs, allowing Tabitha to intubate Phil and then put him on bypass. Jack then picked up the saw again, and made the fatal cut.

Once death was completed, Jack fell onto the floor.

"I... god... I... I just... god... I did..." Jack cried.  
"You did what had to be done." Janet turned off the camera.  
"It feels like a huge burden has been lifted." Jack cried.

Tabitha cleaned up everything, knowing full well that justice had been served. She had a smile on her face, for she had also been relieved of the huge burden that was Phil. Janet walked over to Jack and helped him stand up, letting him use her shoulder to cry on. Moments later, a young man walked through the door. His name badge showed that his name was Atsushi, and he was another one who had been wronged by Phil.

"Is Mr Brady here?" Atsushi had no idea.  
"No." Jack gathered himself. "Why?"  
"He was going to offer himself as a test subject for a new experiment that I was going to try out." Atsushi replied. "Was there an experiment in here? Can smell bacon."  
"There was, but don't worry, as the burden that was Phil Brady has now been lifted." Jack took hold of his cane.  
"You... you killed him?" Atsushi was surprised and confused.  
"He killed my wife, so it was only fitting that he get similar done to him." Jack replied. "He will no-longer be able to harm anyone or anything. Who owns this place?"  
"Mr Brady did, sir." Atsushi had a twinkle in his eye.  
"Well we can say that with immediate effect, this place is closed. Any animals that are being experimented on will be given medical treatment and rehabilitation." Jack ordered. "And I will become a vigilante, because I know that the deceased wasn't the only one who wanted my wife and I dead."

Unfortunately, all that wished for that had died, so Jack would be unable to complete that desire. He had the strong desire to bring his father back from the dead just so he could do to him what he did to Phil.

Moments later, they all left the laboratory, activating the auto-decontamination, which would remove all traces of Phil due to the fact that what was used for decontamination was corrosive to living tissue and was also a new chemical that had only just been invented. Janet led Jack back to the car, knowing that something major had just happened. Jack sat down in the passenger seat, and began to shake again.

This time, it was not nerves.

"Shall we go back home?" Janet got into the driver's seat.  
"Please, as I need to take my tablets." Jack was shaking.

Ever since the accident, Jack had been on tablets for pain relief, because he needed surgery after the accident and despite having screws placed in his hip, the bones were just refusing to fuse back together, and it caused him immense pain, which was getting worse by the day.

"Do you think you will be able to sleep tonight knowing that you've dished out justice?" Janet wanted to know.  
"I sure hope so, and in becoming a vigilante, this is the type of thing that I will probably be doing more often." Jack held his leg.  
"Painful?" Janet noticed.  
"Fuck yeah, and I need to take my tablets or else this is going to cause me to lose sleep again, and it's almost at the point where I would like to see my leg taken off." Jack mentioned.  
"And you need to be pain-free if you're going to be a vigilante." Janet added.  
"That would be a blessing." Jack weakly smiled (still shaking).

Upon getting back home, Janet opened the car door and helped Jack get out. She took hold of his cane, and let him use her as a way of keeping upright without pain.


	4. Aftermath Part 1

"Load the footage onto the computer and put it onto the flash drive." Jack ordered through gritted teeth.  
"I will do whatever you ask me to do." Janet replied.

Janet helped Jack get up the stairs (Jack lived upstairs and Janet lived downstairs), and upon helping him sit down in his usual seat, turned the computer on and plugged the camera in. A minute later, the footage was transferred from the camera to the computer. With Jack looking, Janet plugged the flash drive (external hard drive) in, and transferred the footage over. As Jack had spent time designing his own firewall and operating system, it meant that nobody could hack into his computer and get their hands on the evidence. It was also a way of ensuring that he would be able to control everything that he saw.

"That is that done." Janet smiled. "Now you can look at the evidence and not worry about someone watching."  
"I will probably take a look at it once you've gone downstairs." Jack replied. "Can you hand me my tablets whilst you're at it?"  
"Do you need anything to drink aswell?" Janet then asked (she already knew but she wanted to double-check).  
"A glass of water would be perfect." Jack tried to get comfortable.  
"Anything to make sure that you remain comfortable and pain-free after what has just happened." Janet smiled.

Sadness hid behind that smile, as Janet could see the pain that Jack was in, and she wished that she could be the one to take it away. It wasn't just the physical pain, but the mental pain, as she knew all about the years of abuse that he had suffered at the hands of his father.

"Did I ever tell you about what I did for my dad when he died?" Jack looked up at Janet.  
"I don't think you did." Janet sat down in front of Jack.

Janet then gave Jack the tablets and glass of water, and he took them.

"I decided that I was not going to grant him his dying wish, because I knew in my heart that after what he did to my mother and myself, he did not deserve a 5-star send-off." Jack stopped shaking. "I have no regrets, other than the fact that I cannot bring him back so that I could do to him what I did to Phil, because he deserved to die in such a fashion and I feel so much hatred for both of them that I feel like sending them both to hell over and over and over again."  
"I wish that you could, but unfortunately, death is irrepairable." Janet put her hands on Jack's legs.  
"That is a fact, but if it was repairable, I would willingly bring them back so I could do what I said I would do if the chance was there." Jack winced.  
"Did I just hurt you?" Janet became worried.  
"No, as the tablets take the edge off the pain, but it doesn't take the pain away fully." Jack replied. "And nothing will take away the emotional pain because the physical scars I have are nothing when compared to the emotional scars."  
"I forgot about that." Janet admitted.  
"Don't worry, as I often forget myself, until I see or hear or feel something that reminds me of the shit that I have been through. Worst thing is, most of it could have been prevented." Jack looked out of the window.  
"You have a point. On that note, do you want to watch a film? I could bring up some DVDs." Janet replied and offered.

Jack nodded.


End file.
